Curse of a Happy Crew
by ckpurple
Summary: the crew have some fun with our favourite couple on the first night of some badly needed shore leave.


Disclaimer: Sea Patrol and all of its characters belong to its creators Hal McElroy, Di McElroy and Sea Patrol Productions Pty Limited, Film Finance Corporation Australia Limited and The Pacific Film & Television Commission Pty Limited. I'm just borrowing a few of the characters for the purposes of this story.

This is a follow up to 'Hands to Boarding Stations', you don't necessarily need to read that one first but it may make a little more sense if you do as it does refer to some comments made in that story.

****

The Hammersely had finally just come into port and Mike couldn't wait to get off the ship and go home for a change, preferably in the company of a certain blonde haired Lieutenant. It had been two weeks since their encounter in his cabin and he was hanging onto his last shreds of patience.

A brisk knock at the door drew him from his thoughts and in answer to his order to 'come in' appeared the very subject of those less than pure thoughts.

"Last few bits of paperwork for your signature Sir" she said, not giving any indication of anything other than complete professionalism as expected from an XO in the execution of her duties, holding out the papers to him.

As he reached out to take them she could feel his gaze on her and sense the barely concealed hunger contained within and allowed herself a slight smirk in return.

He sat down at his desk and began adding his signature where necessary. He'd only got through a few pages when there was another knock at the open door. They both turned towards it to see Nav standing there.

Nav took this as her cue to ask the question she had come to ask, "we were just wondering if you would be joining us at the pub tonight."

As the words sunk in Mike felt like someone had hit him full on in the chest and he had to use all of his remaining willpower not to show any of the emotion he was feeling as he sensed his quiet evening with Kate slipping from his fingers. Usually he was proud of the fact that the crew liked him enough to invite him to such things but now it felt more like a curse.

"Thanks Nav, but I've got a few things to do so I think I'll give it a miss this time," Mike told her.

Nav turned to Kate who simply responded "maybe" shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh come on, you can't have anything that important. It been ages since we all went out and you know what they say, it will be good for crew morale," she wheedled, then seeing she still hadn't convinced them she continued "even Swain is going to try and bring Sally with him, her parents are down so he's hoping they won't mind baby sitting."

"Ok, I guess I could come for a few," Kate replied giving in first.

Having got the response she wanted from her friend, Nav turned her eyes to her Boss who crumpled under her onslaught as she knew he would eventually.

"Ok, fine I guess I can make time for one drink," he said resignedly.

"Ok, good we'll see you both down there at about 7," Nav said gleefully, leaving them to get back to the paperwork, while she rushed off to tell the rest of the crew mission accomplished.

"Did you have to agree so easily," Mike asked in a pained tone of voice, as soon as he thought Nav was out of earshot.

"What you don't think it might have looked a little suspicious if we both refused outright," she questioned him. The only response she got was a dejected shrug of the shoulders.

"Well then, you'll just have to be patient a little bit longer," she told him reaching out her hand and risking a quick caress across his cheek. Again the only response she got was non verbal as he let out what sounded like a low growl. Deciding to play him at his own game she simply smiled at him, before deciding to leave him to it and come back for the finished paperwork later.

*****************

As he sat in the pub with the crew later that night he couldn't help regretting, for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening, that he'd been sucked into this. He'd never known time to go so slowly, usually he enjoyed the fact that the bonds of friendship as well as duty existed between his crew so that they still wanted to spend time with each other when they were ashore but tonight it just felt like some strange brand of torture. The fact that they were away from the ship and that she was constantly in his eye line but he still couldn't touch her was driving him insane. He sighed quietly to himself, surreptitiously glancing at his watch trying to work out how much longer he had to stay before he could reasonably make his excuses. He figured another half an hour should do it so for the sake of finding something to try and fill in some of the time he volunteered to get the next round in.

As he stood at the bar waiting for their drinks order to be completed he felt someone come up beside him and without looking knew it was her.

"I thought you could use a hand," she said brushing the back of one of her hands against his and smiling at the unintentional double meaning behind her words.

"Yeah thanks," he replied turning slightly and looking into her eyes, allowing a silent conversation to pass between them for a couple of seconds before he tore himself away and directed his attention back to the bar, mindful that they still needed to be careful even though there was a little more distance between them and the rest of the crew. "I thought I might call it a night after this drink," he told her casually, knowing she would pick up on the meaning.

"Yeah, I probably won't stay much longer either, I'm pretty tired myself," she replied.

After a moment of silence she asked the barman "Ok if I take these" indicating the drinks he had already poured and receiving a positive response she started to carry the first lot over to their table.

****************

True to his word when he had finished his drink, he made his excuses and went to leave. He got a couple of token protests from a few members of the crew but he just brushed them off, good naturedly ignoring the heckling that he was getting old.

As he left Kate chanced a glance at him, before quickly drawing her attention back to her conversation with Swain and Sally. In doing so she missed the knowing look that passed between Nav and Buffer.

She forced herself to remain focused on whoever she was talking to for another 20 minutes before announcing that she was going to call it a night too, joking that she must be getting old too. As she walked out the door and round the corner of the pub, she felt someone in front of her reaching out and pulling her the rest of the way round but before she had a chance to react she realised who it was.

"I thought you went home" she said softly. The only response she got was him pushing her gently up against the wall, before closing his lips over hers and kissing her desperately. When they finally broke apart for air, she started to try and remind him this still wasn't the place but he cut her off before she had said more than his name.

"I've been a good boy like you asked, I just couldn't wait any longer," he told her soulfully. At this she quirked an eyebrow at him questioningly as if to say 'oh really' so again before she could respond he continued "yes, I've been incredibly patient, I even put up with that little charade in there but enough is enough. I seem to remember someone promising me a reward if I was good until we got back to shore and I want to collect now," he finished somewhat petulantly.

It was all Kate could do to keep from laughing and she knew her face was probably giving her away but it was kind of sweet seeing him all worked up like that.

"Ok, I guess I could almost give you that," she responded entwining her fingers with his, "but the crew is still only just on the other side of that wall, so might I suggest we take this somewhere more private. Your place or mine?" She asked.

"I don't care, so long as I'm with you and there's no-one else to get in the way," he replied, the desire present in his voice barely suppressed, immediately beginning to walk slightly quicker than usual in search of a taxi. Again she had to try and suppress a giggle at his actions but nevertheless she quickly followed him.

*****************

Meanwhile back in the pub Nav was checking who the winners of the two main bets for the evening were. "Ok so who had 10 o'clock" she asked referring to the first bet as to how long the Boss would stick it out before he left.

In answer to her question RO raised his hand, to mostly good natured heckling from his ship mates as he collected his winnings. His ship mates wasted no time in reminding of his duties as winner to get the next round in, RO almost looked like he was going to object but then figured it was easier to give in this time.

Nikki raised her arm again calling for quiet so that the winner of the second bet could be decided "ok, ok, shush please so who had 20 minutes" she asked referring to the bet regarding how long after the Boss their XO would leave. In response Bomber raised her arm to more good natured cheers and going to collect her winnings she said "yes I know that means I'm up for the round after RO's" cutting them off before they could remind her too "if you're all still standing by then that is" she couldn't resist adding, grinning around at them and sharing a laugh with Nav as most of the boys acted as if she had just called their manhood into question.

Throughout the proceedings Sally had just stood there looking confused and feeling slightly left out so turning to her husband she asked "what was that all about?"

As he answered her Swain turned a little pink explaining that an element of the evening had been a little set up to wind up a certain couple who the crew had figured out were involved despite the fact that they had tried their best to hide it.

"I didn't think that was allowed" Sally questioned quietly.

"Technically its not" he replied

"So how can you joke about it, if you know it could get them into trouble," she queried.

Seeing Swain at a loss of how to answer that Buffer jumped in "because everyone knows the code and knows the consequences of breaking it" he told her, looking sternly around at the rest of his ship mates to enforce his message.

"And the code is?" Sally asked

"What happens on the Hammersley, stays on the Hammersley" he replied "or in other words no-one on the crew speaks about any of our business with anyone who isn't connected to the crew."

At this Sally just smiled and nodded understanding the hidden message that Buffer was the guardian of the code and no-one in their right mind would want to mess with him when he was on a mission.


End file.
